Sellers selling items over an electronic marketplace may use a fulfillment network to store, manage, and/or track their items for sale. Accordingly, sellers may send shipments of their items to fulfillment centers to store the items as inventory. Fulfillment centers may be equipped to handle thousands of sellers sending a multitude of items. Thus, the fulfillment center may function as a warehouse that stores multiple items as inventory for a variety of sellers. As items are shipped in and out of the fulfillment center, items are placed in various storage units that temporarily store the items.
A fulfillment center may contain thousands to millions of storage units. With a large volume of items being shipped in and out of a fulfillment center, the risk of placing an item in an incorrect storage unit or losing track of an item may be relatively high. For example, the incorrect placement of an item or loss of an item may result from human error or operational error. The occurrence of placing an item in an incorrect storage unit may lead to inefficiencies associated with fulfillment center operations.